


the flowers are crushed under your shoes, sehun you little shit.

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: AU where Sehun is a CEO of his family company and a sugar daddy to Minseok, who has just debuted as an idol ready to take over kpop.





	the flowers are crushed under your shoes, sehun you little shit.

**Author's Note:**

> This first smut I've ever written and I'm honestly ecstatic that it's sexiu. Unbeta'd, so I'm sure there's quite a few mistakes here and there. [frowns] I thought I've read enough porn to be able to write one myself. I apologize if this doesn't meet your expectations but regardless, thank you for your willingness to waste your time reading this shit. Also, crossposted on aff.

Minseok stood straight when the music stopped and the crowd began to cheer loudly.

They were cheering for him, Minseok felt his chest swelling with pride as he brought his teary gaze around. It felt a little bit overwhelming as he still couldn’t believe it himself that he finally debuted. The stage, the increasingly bright spotlights, hundreds of fans filling the venue, it felt surreal but the adrenaline rushing through his system was definitely real.

He was surprised at how well everything turned out despite how much of a nervous wreck he was before the showcase started. He took off his earpiece, wiped his sweaty palm against his pants only to realize it was leather but wiped it anyway before bringing the microphone to his lips to tell stories from his trainee years, to express his gratitude to everyone, including his family, the staffs, his management, the MC, his manager and his fans who came to support his debut showcase and made the occasion memorable without a doubt.

But there was a person whom he wished were here. Minseok wanted to be selfish for once but he always found himself unable to do anything. He tried to reassure himself that Sehun couldn’t come because his job was more important. He had a meeting with a business partner that had been arranged ahead of time, even before Minseok’s debut showcase date was decided so it was only going to put the young CEO in trouble to rearrange the appointment, let alone cancel it.

The fans’ loud cheers subsided the deeper he went to the backstage. It took a good fifteen minutes to get to the room where he put his stuffs because he kept stopping to regard and bow to the passing staffs, even helped some of them with the equipment despite the staffs’ protests at him to just rest in the room. He only realized that he at least had greeted fifty staffs on his way to the room, wouldn’t that be all the backstage staffs? Then it meant he could have the room to himself?

Minseok opened the door and closed it behind him. It was empty or so he thought—

“Congratulations,”

Minseok froze, he could feel his heartbeat picking up in speed at the voice. He stood there, stunned, when Sehun got up from the couch and walked over to him with a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a charming smile on his face. Minseok felt a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his lips when the taller man stopped right in front of him.

“You’ve worked hard,” he said, holding out the flowers towards Minseok. “Here, for—”

“For me?” Minseok asked as if it wasn’t obvious.

He saw Sehun rolled his eyes playfully before shaking the flowers in his hand slightly. “Yes, I got these flowers for you,” the taller man replied softly.

“Are you sure it wasn’t Baekhyun who got these flowers?” At the mention of his secretary, Sehun grinned sheepishly, “You got me.” Minseok only laughed and took it nonetheless. He clutched it to his chest, leaning in to smell it, feeling tears started to well in his eyes. He got reminded of who he is now. He’d cherish this moment with Sehun for he’d surely get busier after this with music programs and variety shows.

Sehun was a bit surprised to see Minseok looking up at him with teary eyes.

“Thank you,” he sobbed, “I thought you couldn’t make it?”

“I ran away,” Sehun shrugged.

At that, Minseok’s eyes bulged. “Then what happened…to the deal…”

He felt kind of guilty for wanting Sehun to be here when he had business to attend to and he really didn’t want the company to take a downfall because of him. All because of Minseok’s selfish wish. A strong arm circled around his waist before Minseok could drown himself in his thoughts and he looked up to meet Sehun’s soft gaze. “I know what you’re thinking,”

“Yeah?” Minseok breathed, wide-eyed. “What is it?”

Sehun smiled. “Our company won’t go bankrupt just because I let go of a deal, Minseok,”

Minseok narrowed his eyes. “So, you had no intention to make a deal with them in the first place?”

Sehun shook his head. “It costs too much and doesn’t even benefit the company,”

“But still you could—”

Minseok was cut off by Sehun’s lips on his own. He leaned forward to chase the warmth of the other’s mouth, sighing when Sehun placed his palm on the small of his back, caressing it. Sehun pressed closer, making Minseok walk backwards until his back touched the door, his hands instinctively went up to clutch Sehun’s arms. He parted his lips and he could feel Sehun smiling before letting his tongue into his mouth. Minseok liked to kiss Sehun, the taller man always let him do whatever he wanted with his mouth.

He missed him so much that he couldn’t stop even if he started to run out of breath.

“Besides, I never want to waste my precious time for a bunch of old men. I’d rather spend it with you,” Sehun whispered when they finally pulled apart, mostly due to lack of oxygen.

 “I missed you so much,” Minseok nearly whimper out the words.

Sehun laughed, reaching up to wipe a tear that had fallen from Minseok’s eyes.

“Me too, Minseok.”

 

 

“L-Lights! Turn the lights on, Sehun!”

Minseok struggled not to trip over his own legs, or Sehun’s, as they made their way inside the young CEO’s apartment. He heard the automatic door locked with a loud beep and he was shoved into a wall not long after, a cold hand slipping under his shirt. Minseok’s breath hitched, his heartbeat thundering in his ears when he felt Sehun’s lips on his.

“Why bother turning on the lights when we’re not doing it here,” came Sehun’s belated reply after he pulled away to leave soft kisses across Minseok’s jaw, neck—which made him remotely aware of the choker he was wearing—and collarbones. Minseok felt himself flushed red in embarrassment, secretly thankful that it was probably too dark for the young CEO to see it. But he supposed the younger man didn’t need the lights to know that he was flushing red because he felt him leaning away, chuckling.

Then Minseok felt a hand cradle the back of his neck and another slipped under his knees. He yelped and quickly laced his arms around Sehun’s neck as he was being lifted. He buried his face against the young CEO’s chest, eyes fluttered close as he breathed in Sehun’s scent and found it amazing how it still calmed him almost immediately despite how long he had been away from him.

Minseok heard the click of the door as Sehun pushed it close with his back, couldn’t afford to drop the small man in his arms, and then a switch being flipped. It was when Sehun had set him on the bed that he opened his eyes. The young CEO was hovering over him and Minseok melted at the softest gaze he knew he could give to anyone. He was wondering if Sehun looked at others with the same soft eyes.

“You really did amazing,” Sehun said with an equally soft smile.

Hearing the praises from Sehun always manage to make warmth spread throughout his body and sometimes even sparked a hint of arousal across his lower abdomen. Minseok loved to hear Sehun praise him, telling him he’s doing good. He didn’t know when he had developed the kink but it was probably during his trainee days because the young CEO was the only one who would tell him he was great even if he knew he wasn’t.

Sehun made him believe in himself.

“T-Thank you, Daddy,”

At that, Sehun’s smile turned into a smirk and Minseok sighed contentedly when Sehun dove in to claim his lips. He circled his arms around the taller man’s neck to bring them impossibly closer. Sehun deepened the kiss, tasting and sucking Minseok’s tongue. It was wet but never sloppy and through the kiss, he could feel how the CEO was true to his words. He missed him so much, maybe even more than the singer could even imagine.

Sehun went to unbutton Minseok’s shirt with his unoccupied hand, tossing it somewhere in the room. Minseok shivered when the cold air hit his bare torso and let out a muffled cry when he felt the young CEO run his hand across his chest and finally settled to give his nipples some attention, all while still refusing to break the kiss. Sehun hadn’t done much but Minseok was already shamelessly hard.

Sehun leaned away to look down at Minseok, breathless, lips parted. What a _sight._

“Hmm leather,” Sehun hummed in approval. “Sexy,”

Minseok blushed.

“As much as I want to see you in it, it’ll just get in the way, don’t you think?”

Minseok only nodded as Sehun began unbuckling his belt. The leather pants were a bit tight and he thought it would be faster if Minseok took it off himself. So he did. However, he let Sehun tugged his brief down to his ankle before the young CEO settled between his legs, making him spread them wider. Only then Minseok was aware of Sehun still fully dressed in his suit although not as immaculate as usual, his tie was bit loose. It only turned Minseok on more.

“Do you think you can keep the choker?” Sehun asked.

“It’s from the wardrobe,” Minseok answered, tugging at it absentmindedly.

“Well, I guess we can just buy it,”

Sehun had never seen Minseok wearing a choker before and certainly enthralled by how amazing the older man looked wearing one, especially when it was the only thing he was wearing. He smiled, reaching up to brush the smaller man’s sweaty fringe from his forehead before grabbing a tube of lube from his pocket. Minseok almost wanted to roll his eyes but kept silence as he watched Sehun squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his palm and began coating his fingers with it.

 The young CEO inserted the first finger. Minseok chocked back a moan because of the pain but he realized how much he wanted this. It took a while for his hole to get used to the intrusion with Sehun’s finger having to slide in and out of his clenched walls but he took it surprisingly well. Minseok didn’t hold his moan anymore on the second and third fingers, each thrust sending jolt of pleasure through his body, hips grinding down for more.

“A little impatient here, aren’t we?”

Minseok’s eyes widened as he tried not to move his hips. He bit his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks as Sehun continued to work him open, appearing as calm as ever.

“Touch yourself, Minseok,”

Minseok shivered at the demanding tone. He nodded before reaching for his own cock to stroke it slowly but it didn’t take long before he lost control over the speed, feeling overstimulated by being fingered and touched at the same time. He let out a whimper when Sehun fingers were gone, a hand gripping his wrist to stop the movement.

“Don’t come until I say so,” Sehun said, voice deep and stern.

Minseok was so close and he began to feel uncomfortable, cock twitching and his hole clenching around nothing. Sehun straightened up to unbuckle his belt and pull out his hard cock before telling Minseok to sit up. The singer did as he was told, gasped when Sehun softly grabbed a few strands of hair at the back of his head and yanked it down towards his throbbing erection. Without being told what to do this time, Minseok quickly popped the young CEO’s cock into his mouth, sucking at the flesh just how the younger liked it. After all, he’d done this plenty of times before.

“Good boy,”

Sehun watched as the singer’s head bobbed up and down, letting out a low grunt whenever he felt Minseok moaned around his cock at being praised. He was aware of the smaller man’s kinks and honestly, he thought it wasn’t a bad idea either to have the older man calling him Daddy and got turned on every time he praised him. It did its own magic on him, it seemed, Sehun thought to himself as he moved to stroke Minseok’s hair affectionately.

Sehun gently pulled Minseok’s head up, letting his cock slide out of the smaller man’s mouth with a loud pop, and kissed him, hard but not enough to bruise. Minseok never failed to notice how gentle Sehun was with him every time. Thinking about it moved him into tears as he reached up to cup the younger man’s face, feeling the CEO smile against the kiss. He didn’t get to deepen the kiss when suddenly hands moved under his thighs to lift him, sitting him on Sehun’s lap. Minseok had forgotten the pain in his cock and all he wanted to do was to ride the young CEO.

“Daddy, can I?”

With an amused smile, Sehun nodded. “Go ahead,”

Minseok eagerly leaned forward to place his hands on Sehun’s shoulder as he used his knees to support his weight and lifted himself up, lining his hole with Sehun’s cock before sinking down completely. Minseok let out cry, head thrown back, back arching. He noted how poorly Sehun tried to supress his own moans so he let out a breathless chuckle as he had become fully adjusted with Sehun’s cock inside him. He began to move when Sehun laid his palms on his thighs, stroking them lightly.

Sehun couldn’t help the moan building at the back of his throat as he watched the singer lifted up only to sink back down harder, taking his cock deeper. It was slow at first and it made him losing his mind over how tight Minseok’s walls felt around his cock and how well the smaller man took him. He reached out to give Minseok’s cock a few tugs and the smaller man moaned before looking at him with teary gaze.

“Come,” was all it took for Minseok to finally release his load, shuddering as Sehun milked out every last bit of his orgasm.

“Are you tired? Do you want to rest a bit?” Sehun asked as he brushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes. The smaller man only shook his head, far too debauched to form a coherent answer. He leaned to rest his head against Sehun’s shoulder as he kept bouncing in his lap, enveloping his cock in his warm hole.

Minseok yelped when he was pushed back with Sehun’s hands at his sides then the young CEO began to pound into him in an unimaginable pace, chasing his own orgasm. Minseok reached out and pull the CEO’s tie, clutching onto the fabric for dear life. The wet sound of Sehun’s cock thrusting in and out of Minseok’s ass and skin slapping against skin echoed around the room, along with Minseok’s shamelessly loud moan and Sehun’s occasional grunts and growls.

Minseok couldn’t think of anything else. Only Sehun. _Sehun Sehun Sehun._

His breath hitched when the cock inside him twitch, Sehun sped up before his movements were halted then he emptied his load inside Minseok.

Sehun rolled them to lie on their side on the bed and pulled the smaller man closer. Minseok gasped, oversensitive and the cock still inside him didn’t help the slightest bit but he smiled tiredly up at the young CEO, his eyes slowly fluttering close. He felt a soft touch on both of his cheeks, forehead, nose and finally his parted mouth. Minseok let Sehun lazily kissed him and some time after he felt himself drifted off to sleep, he heard the younger man’s soft voice.

“Congratulations on your debut, Kim Minseok.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for Minseok calling Sehun oppa / hyung / daddy even though he's older :(


End file.
